come back home!
by randomizer12332
Summary: Gray is missing, and everyone is starting to wonder where he went. Lucy is starting to get worried, Will she ever see her best friend again? and if she does, will she find a lover?
1. I miss him

**_hey guys so my first story...ever... please you can criticize I want to know what I did wrong. I'm horrible with punctuation just a warning!_**

**summery when will grey come home? is it worth waiting? did he die? will is ever see my best friend again?**

**disclaimer -not mine**

* * *

_Grey hasn't been home for a whole month. I know missions don't take this long,even if your alone. When will Grey come home? Is it worth waiting? Will is ever see my best friend again?_ " Hey Lucy! has Grey come back yet" Nastsu Dragneel is a dragon slayer and a real pain in the butt.

"No Natsu."  
"Well i need someone to beat the crap out of, hey do you want to take a mission?" if looks could kill he would be 6 feet under

" Not without one of our team mates"

"Aaaawww but luuccyy I'm sssooo bored"

"Lucy?" Mariajane asked as she wiped off a glass

"Yha?"

"We all miss grey and want him to come home but he did say he was going to be gone for a while before he left"

"Yha I guess"

* * *

_Grey Fullbuster looks for a mission on the mission board " Hey grey, i thought it was Natsu's turn to pick out a mission for our team this week?"  
_

_"It's not for our team, and that fire-breathing maniac never picks out good ones."_

_ "Huh? What do you mean it's not for our team?" Lucy said choosing to ignore the insult to her friend_

"_ I mean I'm gonna leave for a while and i might as well get some money for her." Grey said looking like he was not paying any attention to her _

_"But where are you going?"_

_"None of your business"_

* * *

Something was still on my mind " _i might as well get some money for her._" _her... who is 'her' is she someone who Grey owed money too? why didn't he tell us though?_

~ ^..^ ~

Walking home i get a call from Natsu

"What Natsu im not in the mood!"

" Lucy, you have to come back to the guild hall, its important..."

Turning off the phone I am scared, I rarely hear Natsu so serious, and when I do... it's never good.

_pat pat pat pat_ running as fast as I can I finally see the Guild Hall it's really quiet, and its never quiet. bursting in the doors out of breath i see why Natsu was so serious about.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! don't kill me please I really tried but next time on Come back home  
**

**What is at the guild hall that made Natsue so serious? Who did Grey need pay back?**

**All next time on Come back home!**


	2. dead!

**_hey guys so my first story...ever... please you can criticize I want to know what I did wrong. I'm horrible with punctuation just a warning!_**

**summery when will grey come home? is it worth waiting? did he die? will i ever see my best friend again?**

**disclaimer -not mine**

* * *

_why cant they hear me? I'm screaming all there names! why can't they hear me? i hear them loud and clear! _" He's home?" _Lucy's voice? oh Lucy you can hear me, right? "_ why is he like that?!" _Lucy I'm fine don't worry. "_Lucy...um i don't know how to tell you this but... Grey he's..." _pshft no I'm not fools "_NO GREY HE- HE CANT BE- NO!" _i feel Lucy hugging me, I'm not dead i don't know what they think they are talking about I'm not. i feel wetness on my shirt that I'm surprised I'm wearing. i hate when girls cry it makes me weak "_Lucy let go" _ NATSU I SWEAR IF HE DID THIS I'M GONNA KILL HIM! "_ Lucy, he's gone he was a great guy that didn't get to live long, out of all the hate i have for him i have to say he did not deserve this." _did Natsu just say that? about me?_

* * *

Seeing his peaceful face made me want to re kill him. But he did not deserve to die. Poor Lucy she liked grey ( i have no clue how) and she did not deserve this. But i feel like that ice cubed freak isn't dead maybe this is one of his fake ice sculpture thingy. maybe? hmm " hey guys i got an idea lets burn him!" _  
_

"You get near him Natsu and i will kick you where the sun don't shine" Lucy yelled

"Wheres that? and i mean what if this is one of his ice sculpture things!" I responded

" And what if its not. I don't want you to burn him" she cried

" I wont I'll only use a light fire I promise"

"o-okay"

* * *

_OW WHAT THE HECK NATSU!_ _that is no light fire that's a hot fire "_nope I guess it's the real Grey" Natsue said

_"_That means.._" I heard the sound of rustling fabric "_Hey Lucy its okay cry it out_" __ Natsu and Lucy must be hugging_

_"_I will get a bed for him to be in till we bury him" Erza said _ i felt two people pick me up _

_"Y_our not a real man unless you die like one_" that must be Elfman  
_

_" H_e was born a real man and died one_" ... Erza_

_"_Agreed_" ... Elfman _

* * *

Burying my face in natsu's chest I cried and cried, and thought I didn't get to tell him my real feelings. Letting go of Natsu I followed Erza and Elfman into the room they were keeping the body.

"Hey guys can I be in here alone with him?"

"Yha Lucy take as much time as you need" Erza replied

after the door shut i walked to the body and took his hand cold as always but still warm enough to the touch

" Maybe your skin gets cold after 24 hours?"

"you know Grey I know your not in there but I was hoping to say it... I really like you, not just as a friend though, much more than that"

looking how peaceful he is is calming... did I just see him flinch?


	3. I CAN FIX THE ICE CUBE!

**_hey guys so my first story...ever... please you can criticize I want to know what I did wrong. I'm horrible with punctuation just a warning!_**

**summery when will grey come home? is it worth waiting? did he die? will i ever see my best friend again?**

**disclaimer -not mine**

* * *

" I don't see him moving Lucy." said a very bored Erza, they had all been standing in the room for half and hour already.

"But I did, his fingers flinched" I said. The guild was in a very small room. the room had a stone table with A red silk sheet in it and with Grey on top of the sheet. The rest of the room was stone with a picture of the master on it. Looking at grey I saw his white Jacket which was not so white anymore, a black shirt ,and khaki pants. he had blood all over his face. _N__ote to self wash blood off his face after everyone leaves_. "Hey Lucy, you sure you weren't wishing he was alive" said Happy, walking over to happy I started to strangle him.

"DO NOT EVER MAKE FUN OF GREY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I said glaring at him

"Aye ma'am"said a bluer than the usual Happy

"Okay guys start on you missions! Hey Lucy you might want to take a few days off, okay?" said a concerned Erza

" But I did see him flinch Erza, I promise I did."

" I know, just... take a few days off please, for me?"

"o-okay" after Erza left I slid down the corner till i was sitting and put my knees up to my face and cried "WHY GRAY, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" hearing nothing in return i just talked to him.

* * *

_"_WHY GRAY, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_ I'm sorry Lucy, I never wanted to hurt you I just wanted to make everything alright. "  
_"YOUR SO STUPID GRAY WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU, BUT NO YOU HAD TO GO BY YOUR SELF" _Lucy stop "_ I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL YOU, THAT I REALLY LIKE YOU GREY" _Lucy stop_ " WHY!" after that I didn't hear anything else but crying a sometimes a "grey" but that was about it till about I don't know a few hours later I heard someone come in

" Lucy you can't spend the night here without a pillow and blanket" _ Natsu probably_

" I know your not dead dude. Boy do I miss fighting you though."_ YES HE KNOWS! now how do I come back...I can't move though .. A PARALYSIS CURSE THAT'S IT. what do I know about a paralysis curse? is there a cure? ugh I don't __know anything... but.. I do know one thing, I can use my magic._

* * *

After sneaking into Lucy's house to get some over night stuff for her, I came to give it to her, but she was already asleep so I talked to grey" I know your not dead dude. Boy do I miss fighting you though." I swore I saw him flinch then after a few minutes I saw the stone table turn to ice then I saw the frost on it start to melt off. " I knew you weren't dead dude" crouching down I read what it said _'paralysis curse' _" wow dude it takes for ever for someone to cast that spell, how come you didn't run away or fight? But the problem is dude I know nothing about it" standing there I tried to think of who would " GOT IT see ya later ice-cube!"

^.^ later on ^.^

_The old woman hates people but she might know what to do and might help us_ "Porlysica"


	4. I can't bielive he's gone

**_hey guys so my first story...ever... please you can criticize I want to know what I did wrong. I'm horrible with punctuation just a warning!_**

**summary when will grey come home? is it worth waiting? did he die? will I ever see my best friend again? hey guys so I try to type every day some days I cant some days I can so I will try!  
**

**disclaimer not mine**

**hhheeeyyyy so if you got it this far... i love you...any way please leave a review please I'm begging you!**

* * *

"Please I'm begging you"

"Natsu I said NO! you know I hate humans they are stupid beings and they deserve to die"

"but-"

"NATSU I SAID NO!" After I explained everything to Porlyusica. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"Please I'm begging you Porlyusica he needs you help, or at least tell me how to help him, please, Lucy will die inside if he dies."

hmm "Well as long as I don't have to come in that dreadful city of yours"

"THANK YOU!" I screamed launching myself to hug her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

* * *

As I woke up I had a blanket on me and a pillow under my head. Looking up I saw Natsu's toothy grin "Morning Lucy"

"hmm what time is it?"

"eh probably around twelve P.M. why?"

"TWELVE P.M.! WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM WAKE ME UP!" I said sitting up wincing because my throat hurt from yelling last night . Then realizing where I was "oh" was all I could say. looking over his shoulder Natsu nervously said

"Oh Grey, oh yha I-I guess I forgot about him." Slowly I got up and realized I forgot to wipe the blood off his face. turning around I saw Natsu smirking and handing over a piece of cloth. Taking it I turned back around and I wiped all the blood off his face. When I was done I slowly reached out and touched his cheek gasping I pulled back my hand _ h-h-hi-his cheek i-its still warm_

" Maybe it takes 48 hours?" I whispered

"What did you say Lucy?" Natsu said cocking his head to the right

"N-nothing" I mumbled

* * *

_Ugh how do i get Lucy out of here? "_Hey Lucy um, Erza wanted you at the um, at your apartment"

"why?"

"Because she said so, now go, before she gets mad okay?" I said as I pushed her out the door. "Now Grey, I got this whole thingy micbob from Porlyusica she said it should work"

~ Bit of Slayer magic "pffft easy"

~ Demon's doing " so like a demons wreckage?"

~ blue ice " dam it the only dude that can do that is cursed"

~eye of newt " what the hell is a Newt?"

~toad stool "A toads Stool?"

~Rabbits foot "Awww a poor bunny?"

~ash of the Pheonix " Cool i get to burn a bird"

"That's it? Cool that will be easy!"

* * *

_There has to be something else that list was to easy.  
_


	5. don't go

**hey guys so my first story...ever... please you can criticize I want to know what I did wrong. I'm horrible with punctuation just a warning!**

**disclaimer not mine if it was grey and Lucy pfft first day  
**

**hhheeeyyyy so if you got it this far... i love you...any way please leave a review please I'm begging you!**

* * *

"Come here you stupid bunny"

"Natsu"

"AHHH I SAID COME HERE"

"Natsu"

"COME HERE OR ILL FRY YOU TO A CRISP"

"GOD NATSU QUIT!" Finally stopping in his tracks with a rabbit in his hand he stared at the blonde, It was the most she has said in a week.

"whats wrong Lucy" he said concern covered his eyes. Looking down I suddenly got interested in the grass.

" Natsu why are you chasing a rabbit?" I said with no emotion showing.

"Um, i thought you would like some bunny soup?" he said. I knew he telling a lie by the sound of his voice.

" I don't eat bunny's Natsu."

"Well you should be cause it could come in handy if you are in the wilderness" Natsu said with a big grin. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, everyone was, Erza gave me some armor, master gave me the week off, Mira gave me some of my usual on the house. But all the things just made me down.

"Natsu have you ever lost anyone that you loved" As soon as I said that I wish I didn't , because he looked down at the rabbit with sadness lurking in his eyes.

"yah I have" I knew it was Lisanna. Lisanna was a girl who Natsu like but she had died, she was Mira and Elfman's younger sister.

"Then you know what I'm going through" and with that I turned away heading back home.

* * *

"Okay Grey I have slayers magic, demons doing, rabbits foot,and now I need to go ask Erza what the rest is"_ Fire brain well at least he has some of the list ugh now where would he get toadstool, eye of newt , and ash of phoenix? well he can go toadstool in the swamp, he could find a newt in the forest, and the ash of a phoenix is hard to find so he might have to buy that. "_Hey Grey so Erza said toadstool is like a mushroom easy and a newt is a lizard not a food and I would have to buy the ash of a phoenix from this woman named Kannie. So that might make things easier but the problem is I don't know anymore ice make LYON HE IS AN ICE MAKE WIZARD UGH I'M SO STUPID. do not comment on that." _ why didn't I think of Lyon?_

* * *

"You look terrible"

"Thanks for the notice Loke" I could understand why he said that.I was laying down curled up in a ball with my knees touching my forehead with tear stains running down my cheek.

"No prob, I'm just saying Grey wouldn't want you to be this way Luce"

"Yha, maybe I'll take a walk" I said standing up. Looking over my shoulder I said to the spirit "Do you wanna keep me company?"

"Sorry wish I could Gorgeous but I have things to do in my world" The red-head said sadly

"Its okay I need to clear my head anyway" And with that there was smoke and Loke was gone

~few min later~

Walking down the path in the woods I start thinking how beautiful the woods are. How the sun shines off the leaves and how the bark looks hard but soft at the same time 'crack' stopping in my tracks I look around and hear a faint little voice "die die haha die die little lizard haha die" "Natsu don't you think your over doing it a little you just need the eye" I knew those voices they were Natsu and Happy. Why were they saying that? Creeping up behind a bush I looked over the view is saw was disturbing. Natsu was stabbing a little newt even though it was already dead. " Because it took me forever to catch the stupid thing." "But don't you only need the eye to unparalyses Grey?" what? grey is paralyzed? I thought he was dead? leaning in closer I tried to hear what they said next

"Yha but I want payback for this stupid lizard"

" How many things do you have left on this list Natsu?"

"Well I have to get the ice from Lyon and the Phoenix ash" leaning closer I didn't realize the snake a foot away from my hand.

"That's it? I thought-"

"AAAAAHHHHH SNAKE!" Guess what I found the snake. As I screamed I slipped into the opening where Natsu and Happy were butchering the poor newt.

"Lucy what are you doing here" said a very nervous pink boy

"Um I was taking a walk when I ...tripped, and fell..." I lied

"Oh so you didn't hear anything" He said relaxing"Um well, yha I heard nothing" I lied again "Why you hiding something" I said pretending to be goofing off

"Uuuhh nope haha nothing" stiffly laughing as he replied

"Um so I'll let you to continue um whatever you're doing" I said rocking back and forth on my heels.

"haha okay you have a nice night Luce I mean Lucy haha" he said grinning stiffly

* * *

**well that's it for now guys i hope you like it!  
**

**next time on come back home!**

looks like the fairy tail guild is ready to bury Grey is Natsu able to stop them and to the magic before or will Grey be buried alive. and why doesn't Lucy say anything to Natsu ALL NEXT ON COME BACK HOME!


	6. read before you read your next chapter!

hey guys so i just had to rearrange every chapter so if your confused go back to the chapter you last remember being right and read from there on XD sorry


	7. magic sucks

**hey guys I have a problem ; writers block so I'm sorry about this chapter****  
**

**I sadly do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Please comment I love when you guys do**

* * *

"Yes so its today then...Yes... Yes sir... Him in a Tux? It doesn't sound like grey.. yes sir I will get one of the men to dress him for the burial.. yes.. you too sir bye" Freezing as I heard the conversation the burial was today? what I don't have enough time to do the spell I need more time

"H-hey Erza um.. howsitgoin?" I asked the red-head

"Hmm? oh um I was just talking to Master Makarov he said he couldn't make it to Grey's ceremony today"

"So he is being buried tomorrow?"

"No I said today"

"Um no I'm pretty sure you said tomorrow on the phone!"

" I did well he said today"

"No if you said chicken then he said chicken"

"What?!"

"See you tomorrow at Grey's funeral!"

"hmm maybe it was tomorrow!" running away as fast as I could grinning 'job well done Natsu' I complemented myself.

"UGH hey watch were your going Natsu!" A very annoyed Cana said trying to stay on her feet

"SORRY" gosh trying to run in the guild is hard! once I got in the room I saw Grey but he was dressed in a Tux? "What the heck? why is freeze pop in a tux?" hmm ugh gosh that's right the funeral is planed for today! ugh have to get this done fast. After I threw everything in a bowl I 'borrowed' from Mira I burned it with my magic wait where is the phoenix ash?!

"Looking for this" said a very familiar blonde's voice. holding up a bottle of Ash

"Uh h-hey L-Lucy w-what a-are y-"

"Stop Natsu I know what you're doing" As she said that I looked down knowing how she found out "Thank you" Looking up just in time to toss me the bottle grinning. I grinned back because she hasn't grinned the whole time Grey has been gone. As she sat next to me I dumped the Ash into the bowl of flames.

nothing

nothing

nothing

"ARG ISN'T SOMETHING SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN ALREADY!" I Screamed. Frowning she looked at the piece of paper and calmly said.

"Natsu did you look at the back of the paper?" Grabbing the paper out of her hand it said

~Enemy's kiss "AAH I AM _NOT_ KISSING STRIPPER BOY!" I said looking at Lucy. She slowly developed a dark cloud over her head and a very mad/scary face.

"I will only say this once DO IT" she said. Screaming I ran to the corner of the room and hugged the wall.

"You will have to pry me off this wall"

"Open, Gate of the Lion-"

"O-OKAY I'LL DO IT JUST DON'T SUMMON LOKE PLEASE!" I screamed as she smiled happily walking over to grey I stared at him thinking what he is saying probably -_ do it fire breath and I will freeze your lips to your butt _or I_ will kill you_ shuddering I lean it to his cheek and close my eyes and peck him on the cheek "EEEEEEEEWWWWWW I DID IT I KISSED THE ICE HEAD AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I ran to a corner and crouched and rocked back and forth.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWW I DID IT I KISSED THE ICE HEAD AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" smirking I ran over to grey still nothing "If I kissed that Popsicle for nothing I'm gonna cry." frowning I wondered why it didn't work leaning in closer I watched his peaceful face. But not for long because Elfman walked in with Erza

"Natsu the burial is today not tomorrow I double checked, oh did we interrupted something? Erza asked eying Natsu and I.

"NO WAIT THE BURIAL IS TODAY? NO!" I yelled moving myself to the end of Grey's bed blocking him from them "I will not let you, he is still alive" I cried

"Lucy we talked about this Grey is gone he was a great-"

"NO" we all looked at Natsu "He is still alive I know it, he is paralyzed, trust me, and Lucy." said a pink haired man

"hmm I didn't want to do this but master told me to if we had troubles, Elfman" Erza said sadly my eyes wide Elfman walked to Natsu and picked him up

"NO LET ME GO HE IS STILL ALIVE!" Walking towards me now I started screaming too.

"LISTEN I BEG YOU GREY IS STILL IN THERE YOU WILL BURY HIM ALIVE"

~^_^~ few hours later ~^_^~

Natsu and I were in a cell. The cell was dark and damp with a cement bed in one of the corners. I was on the bed while Natsu was trying to melt the metal door down " God where is Gajeel when you need him" He murmured

"Time to go guys, Erza said you can see the burial ceremony" Elfman said. Standing up I walked over to him with Natsu in front of me. Our walk there was short because we were there in no time. Looking up I saw the guild there staring at me! Elfman held Natsu back while telling me to keep on to the front of the room. I wondered why so I kept on walking. When I got to the front people blocked me from seeing Grey's body.

"excuse me I murmured" when I finally got through I stopped in my tracks "Grey"

* * *

**mwahahahahaha cliff hanger love y'all please comment I wanna see what you think!**


	8. proof

**this is my second time writing this chapter. First time it was erased and I don't know why!**

**any way the story starts now ... well after the line... now**

* * *

"Grey" Not able to stand still anymore, I ran, to him, to Grey. Leaping in his arms he caught me and grunted.

"Luce your heavy" hearing his deep smooth voice I cried."Shut up just shut up shut up shut up" I mumbled burying my face in his chest never wanting to leave but only to be ripped away from him , by Natsu.

"Natsu what the-"

"DO YOU EVEN NO HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT LUCY IN? DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Natsu screamed in his face

"Yes I do" Grey replied suddenly interested in his shoes. Suddenly Natsu got right up in his face and whispered.

" Then why"

"because I had to, I had no choice" Walking up to him I had to ask.

"Grey where did you go?" Putting my fist to my heart Wondering if he could hear it.

* * *

"Grey where did you go?" Putting her fist to her chest with worried covering her beautiful face, I looked down ashamed.

"I-I had no choice" crying now she asked again.

"G-grey where d-did you g-go?!"

"E-eisenwald" doing a little scream she collapsed. Natsu knelt next to her whispering something to her, nodding back he stood up and pointed at me.

"take him" feeling huge arms cover most of my biceps I struggled to get to Luce I wanted to tell her why I did it! Why I betrayed the guild.

"LUCY LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE I DID NOTHING WRONG YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!" Kicking and struggling,I was still dragged away from her "NO" .

~^_^~ TIME ... LATER? ~^_^~

"She hates me. She hates me. She hates me" I mumble leaning against the stone wall looking at the ceiling.

"Hate is a strong word Grey" Wait I know that voice! Lucy! jumping up quickly I go to the Iron rods that separate us.

"Luce listen to me I have a reason I went there."

* * *

"Luce listen to me I have a reason I went there." I thought he would have a reason and I wanted to hear it. But also anyone who went to a dark guild not for a mission would get punished. And anyone helping him and I don't want to be seen as someone helping him. But.

"What is your side of the story?" I said trying to hide my emotion.

"When I was picking a mission, I said I was trying to get money for 'her' well her is a little girl Lyon was supposed to take care of but lost her to the dark guild Eisenwald."

"Why did they want her?" I asked curiosity getting the better side of me.

"She is a very powerful little girl, She has the powers of Weather. She can control clouds, rain, snow, hail, so on so on.' stopping he studied me and resumed "They wanted to drain the power out of her for them self's"

gasping I stated "That's so mean why would they do that?"

"For power" He said bluntly

"What did you guys do? did you save her?" I said leaning closer

"No"

"No?!" why did he say no "did she"

" No she did not die, but we didn't get to save her, she dissolved into the sky where she belongs" he said leaning closer so our lips were touching.

"What was her name?"

"Weather"

"Weather, it suites her" I said. breathing in Grey's sent , the ocean. leaning closer he put his hands above our heads grabbing an iron bar and brushing his lips against mine.

"LUCY ARE YOU DOWN HE-" pulling apart as fast as we could we looked over to see who was talking. Natsu had come down looking for me. His eyes getting dark he stormed over and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. "UP STAIRS NOW"

"U can't tell me what to do , and let go of me!" I said sassy. Glaring at me he said.

"Yes I can and you need to go upstairs while I talk to _that__" _ he said pointing at Grey. _That_? why would he call Grey a _that_? that was my last straw.

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO GREY'S STORY WHY HE DID IT? THERE IS A REASON!" I said tapping on his chest each word I said so that he was up against the cage and was studdering.

"N-no I h-haven't"

"WELL THEN LISTEN! Grey tell him." While Grey told Natsu what had happened his face expressions changes big time from mad to confused to surprised. Then.

"Well we have to tell Erza because the guild thinks you did treason."

"Do they think I would do that so easily?"

"Pfft like I would know anything. All I know is that they think you did that"

"Well we have to stop them" I said

"we have to tell Erza I mean they think you did treason."

* * *

**Well that's it for now people please comment I love them and if you do I will throw in a sweet moment for Grey and Lucy next chapter!  
**


	9. Weather

**Hey guys shout out to all the people who followed the story and Favorited and commenting I love y'all and all that gushy stuff.**

**Anyway the story down there under the line...go**

* * *

After telling Erza the story we went down stairs to let Grey out of his cell. I always knew that he went to the dark guild for a reason. He wouldn't ever betray the guild it was his life his _way _of life. _the guild had me._ Shaking my head I was thinking about the past month and a half and I was tired of all the drama. First death then paralyses then treason to the Weather girl { **A/N I got that from a review **} what has our guild gotten into? The guild was quiet and no one was fighting not even Natsu and Grey. Cara wasn't sober, and Elfman wasn't mumbling about being a man. The guild wasn't , well its self.

"The usual?" looking up I saw Mira.

"Yes please" I said smiling.

"You know you should be with Grey, he probably feels upset for everyone accusing him" She said making a cup of strawberry smoothie with whip cream. Handing me the drink and a cold cup of coffee. I looked up at her with a quizzing look . " haha its for Grey he is up on the roof, go comfort him please?" nodding I left to go find Grey.

going up the stairs I almost knocked over the drinks by tripping twice. " oomph so clumsy" finally getting to the top of the stairs I saw Grey laying down looking at the clouds. " Hey Grey?"

* * *

no one joked with me anymore, everyone stayed at least 5 feet away from me, and it upset me. " Hey Grey?" hearing the soft voice I looked up to see big brown eyes looking at me concerned. turning back around I ignored her. She probably just wanted to yell at me again. Hearing her sign brought my heart down, _I did this to her_ was all I could think. " Grey I-I brought you some iced coffee." not responding she continued " Mira thought I should bring it up so we can both have something to drink... I have a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream haha It's my favorite" still not getting an answer she gave up. " Oh okay well I'll just go down and warm it up and give it to Natsu then" she stated as she turned around and walked to the door. Before she reached it I grabbed her wrist, and smiled.

" I'm sure I could have one cup of iced coffee" grinning back she handed it to me and we walked over to the edge of the roof. As we both lay down and looked at the clouds till night time. Looking at the stars we had gotten into a laying down position with her snuggled up against me with her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her, and her about to fall asleep. Bursting through the doors Natsu yelled.

" GREY LUCY YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS" not even phased by us snuggling together. Jumping up I was ready to murder the ash head.

"What do you want ash brain." I said highly irritated.

"Not now Mr. stripper hey haha that rhymes" shaking his head he continued " there is someone downstairs asking for you and you might want to see who it is."

"Well who is it?" I asked impatiently

" She says her name is Weather" he said holding the door open and I ran down stairs.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE  
**

** honestly I have no clue where this story is going. If you have any ideas please comment or PM me please I'm begging you**


	10. Sky Weather's story

**Hey guys well I'm sooo sorry for the late update I had no clue what to write, and Fan Fiction would not work for me yesterday, and I'm just so sorry! *bows* SORRY.**

_**~last time on come back home~**_

_"Well who is it?" I asked impatiently_

_" She said her name is Weather" he said holding the door open as I ran down stairs._

* * *

"uff ugh Grey why did you stop?" I wondered as the Ice mage ignored me. Then I heard a small voice that reminded me of soft snow falling.

"Grey" The girl had wavy silver hair that went down to her waist and pale blue almost clear eyes. She had a grey dress on that went to her ankles and split at mid-thigh, with bare feet. Slowly walking up to Grey she said. " I thought you were dead" her eyes tearing up as she hit his chest with her fist. she had to only be 15.

"You disappeared into thin air." Grey said as he stopped her from hitting him by grabbing her wrists.

"I did?" She said looking at her shoes thinking about what had happened at the fight. " All I remember is you cutting the taker magic chains from me, and my power being low then I blacked out and woke up in a white room." she said telling us what had happened.

" Was anyone there?" asked Natsu

" Um, oh there was a man, uh he had, dark brown hair with dark almost black eyes." She said following Grey over to the bar.

" What did he say sweetie " Mira said handing her a glass of water.

" He said to warn the fairies, but fairies aren't real" she said taking a sip of water, then looking at Grey scooting closer to him and said." Are they real"

* * *

" He said to warn the fairies, but fairies aren't real" she said taking a sip of water, then looked at Me and scooting closer she said." Are they real?"

"Yes the Fairies are real, but they aren't fairies, they are wizards" I mumbled

" We are the fairies, this guild is called Fairy Tail" Lucy finally said. Looking around with awe in her eyes, the guild stood up straighter.

" Fairy Tail." she said finally then looked at me and said " It suits you guys" then yawning she leaned her head on my shoulder fast asleep.

~^_^~ like 2 hours later? ~^_^~

Watching the girl sleep calmed me, It had scared me that she was gone. I didn't tell anyone but I had thought she died. Only a girl, a young one at that did not deserve to be put through so much trouble. If- when I have a kid, I swear he/she will not have to be put through something like this, I would never let anyone hurt my child. Let alone take them.

" Grey" Someone said putting their hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw it was my girlfriend, Lucy. Yha we made it official. Finally. " Hehe you should sleep I'm sure weathers fine." She giggled while putting a wet rag to the sleeping girls cheek and wiping the dirt from it. Walking up to her I grabbed her waist and she put her arms around my neck. Leaning in for a kiss, I felt something wet in my hair. Looking down at a smirking blonde, I knew she had wrung the wet rag over my hair. Smirking back evily I shook my head and let the water droplets rain all over her. Squealing she ran away from me while I tried to catch her. Freezing her feet in place I caught up to her. " Grey" she whined " Your such a cheater" she giggled.

" Why would I ever cheat on a beautiful woman like you" I said acting offended.

" Hehe, just let me go so I can kiss you already" she said while I unfroze her feet. Walking over to me she wrapped her arms around me, and we both leaned in.

" Aw you guys are so cute, but please I don't wanna see this." interrupted Weather.

" So close" I Growled.

"How are you feeling girlie?" Asked Lucy, reminding me of a mother taking care of her daughter.

" Better, I guess I was low on Magic power, huh?." She said smiling incontinently.

"Grey, Mira and Elfman will come in soon to take our place over watching her." she said looking at me. Then turning to Weather she said." Is that okay girlie" Weather replied with a nod. Lucy and I both shared a knowing look, Elfman must had said 'taking care of a kid is man!' Giggling she continued. " Well they should be in soon, have a good afternoon Weather."

"Oh, please call me Sky. My Mom and Dad use to call me Sky" She said with a distant look.

" Sky, it fits you" I said using her words from earlier. Nodding we both left.

* * *

**I hope y'all like it! again sorry it took so long, I did not mean for it to take so long! * bows* sorry.  
**

**next time there will be in sky's prov okay!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but, I do own Sky/ Weather.**

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	11. Rest in Peace Sky Weather

***bows crying* IM SO SORRY! *pokes a billion fans at once* I love y'all.**

** I'm sorry I have not been typing that much, I have watched two new animes . diabolic lovers and Amnesia both are really good I recommend!**

**I'm sad guys, I have a lot of readers, But no one is commenting but 5 people ! yes five!. **

**Shout out to Iceprinceryuu. She has helped me get through my writers block, I love her she's awesome go check her out she has awesome stories!**

* * *

Sighing I snuggled closer to Gray. This is how I always want it, Peaceful. But there was something tugging at my mind. Putting it farther in the back of my mind, I ignored it. Looking up at Gray's resting face I smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" He mumbled not even opening his eyes.

"How did you know I was smiling?" I asked startled.

" I can read minds" he said smirking

" Yea and I'm Pregnant." His eyes shot open. Bad joke I thought.

Sitting up I said " Not really, I'm kidding." throwing my hands up in a defense state .

" Oh, good you got me worried for a bit" he said sighing while sitting up.

" Would that be a bad thing?" I asked hurt

" N-no I mean yes no! um. It's just bad timing now you know " He stuttered

" Oh." Wanting to change the subject I said "So tell me what happened during your whole trip."

* * *

That little conversation was well, awkward. Yea I did want a kid but when I was married or in a different situation.

"So tell me what happened during your whole trip." Lucy said leaning back a little.

"Well after I got to the place where Lyon had her held up and I was there for a few days. Then I went on that mission I took from the guild, and got the money to give some to Wea- Sky. When I got there , Lyon was on the floor crying . Turns out she was his cousin and he had lost her to the Esenwald guild. So I got him up and we went to their guild and she was in the chains already almost dead. And Lyon protected me while I ran over to cut her loose as soon as I did she disappeared, and I thought she was gone. Lyon got caught and they were going to drain him but I offered myself but I still struggled and tried to get loose so while I was tied up they paralyzed me. Lyon came back and saved me" I said sighing.

" Why didn't Lyon come here with you and tell us that you were paralyzed?" I asked tipping my head to the right.

" Because he couldn't, He sent A carriage with me in it to fairy tail. But it was taken by robbers before I could reach here. And I was stuck till someone found me." he said leaning against a tree.

" Oh" Was my only response. He had put his life in danger for a little girl and his friend. Smiling I closed my eyes.

"Hey Ice cube! Mira needs help something's wrong with Weather!" Natsu came running at us yelling.

* * *

Getting to the room where she was staying she was writing something on a piece of paper. Gray ran up to her and held her hand and said.

" What's wrong Weather?"

" I'm dying" she said tears coming to her eyes.

" No No you're not why do you think that?" He said worry coming to his face

" I can feel it, I can always feel when someone is about to die. And I'm about to." She said Tears still there but not yet crying.

"Is there a way I can save you?" He asked tears coming to his eyes.

"No. Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know. Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go." she said

"But what can I do?" he begged

"Can you tell me a story for me to fall asleep?" She said a tear falling.

" Yes"

Smiling she mumbled " Thank you, for everything Gray Fullbuster" Then she closed her eyes in attempted to sleep.

"Once upon a time, a girl loved to fly. She loved the sky she loved weather. She wanted to fly so bad, That one day she caught a swan and climbed on her back so she could touch the sky." He paused she was sleeping but he continued. " She fell asleep on the swan finally in a happy place." The girls breath was getting fainter." She loved the sky so much she landed on a mountain and lived there riding a swan each day." Girls breath was gone." S-She had finally found something worth living, It was a beautiful place, she never left. Every night to get to sleep her swan would come and kiss her on her forehead" I walked over to the other side of the girls empty body and kissed her forehead. Then sat in a chair there and rested my head on the table and fell asleep to the sound of Grays voice telling stories all night long._ Rest in peace Sky Weather _was the last thing I thought before the morning.

* * *

**That was so depressing! I have never written anything so depressing in my life! why? you ask. BLAME IT ON THE SONG I AM LISTENING TO!**

**love you guys sorry for not updating in a while! COMMENTS I LOVE THEM!**


End file.
